


Szczęśliwe zakończenie

by Hiorin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt, M/M, Suicide, nieporozumienie, niskie poczucie własnej wartości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: - Stary, masz ten cholerny pierścionek? Stiles chyba coś podejrzewa.- Nie mów do mnie stary. I, tak. Jest idealny.





	Szczęśliwe zakończenie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zimne ognie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588765) by [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016). 



> Witajcie:)
> 
> Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko wrócę do TW, ale Underthewater2016 inspiruje mnie nieustannie. Nie wiem, jak to robisz, czytam coś Twojego i po prostu muszę pisać:P
> 
> To zupełnie inny tekst niż mizoginiczny alfa, to coś o kompleksach i niedowartościowaniu, o samotności w grupie i braku wiary w drugą osobę. O kosztownych pomyłkach i lekko wypowiadanych słowach.

Stiles od dawna wiedział, że to musi skończyć się w ten sposób. Nie było innej możliwości, w końcu szczęśliwe zakończenia były dla ludzi pięknych i bogatych. Jak Lydia, ona na pewno będzie miała właśnie takie.  
Zaplanował ten dzień dokładnie, praktycznie co do minuty. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że tak nie było. Ostatecznie wiedział, że to się stanie; w końcu to była rzecz, w której był dobry - przewidywanie skutków różnych działań.  
I kiedy Derek niemal rok temu został u niego pierwszy raz na noc, już wtedy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Przecież nie mogło, bo Derek był jak Lydia, też musiał mieć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie.  
Mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że to potrwa dłużej. To szczęście, w którym pławił się przez ostatnie miesiące. Dwa lata byłyby cudowne, po cichu, w ciemności swojego pokoju modlił się o właśnie tyle. Półtora roku również byłoby całkiem wspaniałe, naprawdę nie narzekałby, gdyby to dostał. Nawet jeden cały, okrągły rok dałby mu powody do zadowolenia, oznaczałby że Derekowi chociaż trochę zależało na nim, a nie tylko na... Chociaż do tego ostatniego zostało naprawdę niewiele, raptem jedenaście dni.  
I może był trochę żałosny, ale zaplanował już wszystko. Zrobił rezerwację w restauracji i zapłacił za pokój w hotelu. Wiedział, że Derek będzie marudził, że muszą na dwa dni opuścić Beacon Hills, ale ten jeden raz nie chciał myśleć o innych wilkołakach, o bestiach i problemach, które wciąż ich prześladowały. Chciał po prostu uprawiać seks bez obawy o to, że Scott będzie próbował wejść do jego pokoju przez okno, że ojciec zajrzy na chwilę, sprawdzając czy wszystko u niego dobrze, albo że zadzwoni Isaac, znowu potrzebując pomocy. Chciał ten dzień spędzić tylko ze swoim facetem. W łóżku.  
Skończyło się tak samo nagle jak się zaczęło. Stiles nawet zastanawiał się, czy niepewne spojrzenia, które od tygodnia posyłały mu dziewczyny były dowodem na to, że wiedziały. Albo fakt, że Scott i Isaac unikali go tak dobrze, że to zrobiło się podejrzane. Wszyscy musieli wiedzieć, że wcześniej byli razem, nawet jeżeli żaden z nich nie należał do ludzi zbyt wylewnych i nie okazywali sobie uczuć w sposób oczywisty. Byli wilkołakami, nie musieli widzieć miłości, wystarczyło że czuli seks. Dosłownie. A teraz musieli czuć na Dereku Braeden, z którą jego facet był związany jakiś czas temu i z którą, o czym Hale poinformował go rano chłodno i bez ogródek, się dzisiaj umówił. To było logiczne.  
Tak samo jak logiczne było to, że Derek w końcu go zostawi; Stiles jedynie nie sądził, że ten moment będzie aż tak bolesny. W końcu się przygotował. A w planowaniu też był dobry, tylko najwyraźniej niektóre z jego wewnętrznych organów postanowiły się zbuntować. Na szczęście już po zniknięciu Dereka, bo to nie tak, że Stiles go nie rozumiał, albo chciał wzbudzić w nim poczucie winy. Nie, droga wolna, może właśnie Braeden miała być szczęśliwym zakończeniem Dereka, naprawdę życzył mu jak najlepiej.  
Poczekał aż ojciec wyjdzie na nocną zmianę na posterunek, zrobił sobie kolację, w międzyczasie sprzątając dom i przygotowując jakieś zdrowe żarcie, które można zamrozić. Później wziął długą kąpiel, mając nadzieję, że zapach jego faceta zniknął z jego ciała na dobre, ogolił się i ubrał. Wrócił do swojego pokoju i wyciągnął listy, które pisał od rana, nie było w nich dużo, krótkie pożegnanie i śmieszna anegdotka związana z nim i adresatem. Dla taty, Lydii, Scotta, dla wszystkich, nawet Petera. Ułożył je na biurku, wiedząc, że ktoś je wkrótce znajdzie i przekaże reszcie. Następnie wyciągnął z szafy małe pudełko, w którym były zaledwie dwie rzeczy, prezenty od Dereka. Bilety na film, na który ostatecznie i tak nie poszli i stara księga, której potrzebował do rozwiązania niektórych zagadek. Nigdy wcześniej mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale kiedy pomyślał, że teraz Derek był z Braeden poza miastem, że robili coś wspólnie, sami... Potrząsnął głową i odstawił je obok listów, na wierzch rzucając tylko bilecik z wykaligrafowanym imieniem swojego, byłego już, faceta, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, a potem z domu.  
Nie było szans, że spotka kogokolwiek ze swoich przyjaciół, bo dokładnie wiedział, co każde z nich teraz robi. Scott był u Kiry, powinien od niej wyjść najwcześniej za dwadzieścia minut. Issac ćwiczył z Jacksonem, jakoś wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do widoku tej dwójki razem. Lydia na pewno spędzała wieczór z Peterem; Stiles mógł nie przepadać za dupkiem, ale doceniał jego inteligencję i rozumiał, co dziewczyna w nim widziała. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wszyscy się sparowali, ale właśnie dotarło do niego, że tak było. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo to znaczyło, że nawet jeśli w jakiś sposób odczują jego stratę, każde z nich będzie miało kogoś kto pomoże im przez to szybko i bezboleśnie przejść. Ojciec Melissę, Scott Kirę, Lydia Petera a Issac Jacksona. Derek miał Braeden, dzięki której przejdzie nad jego odejściem bez żadnej skazy. I to było dobre, bo wataha nie mogła wpaść w kłopoty przez taką błahostkę, jaką stanowiła jago osoba.  
Doszedł do parku, siadając na jednej z ukrytych między drzewami ławek i wyjął małą fiolkę z trucizną, której kiedyś użyli na wiedźmie. Na niego zadziała równie dobrze, nie miał wątpliwości. Odkorkował ją i wypił całość, buteleczkę wrzucając do stojącego obok kosza. Już czuł efekty, to jak jego skóra zaczynała swędzieć, jak kości paliły pod nią, krew niemal wrzała w żyłach. Tylko jeden krzyk dzielił go od końca.  
Właściwie jego życie nie było najgorsze. Ostatnie trzysta pięćdziesiąt cztery dni były nawet spełnieniem marzeń. I może tak właśnie wyglądały szczęśliwe zakończenia.  
Trochę bólu, krzyk i cisza.  
*-*-*  
\- Stary, masz ten cholerny pierścionek? Stiles chyba coś podejrzewa, od tygodnia dziwnie się zachowuje.  
\- Nie mów do mnie stary. I, tak. Jest idealny, Braeden naprawdę się postarała.


End file.
